Miłość w gnieździe papug
Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Nastąpił rozłam drużyn i wszyscy są z tego powodu bardzo zadowoleni! Uczestnicy pokazali, że nie każdy tańczyć może. Alejandro próbował swój urok wykorzystać na Bridgette, ale nie udało mu się. W dodatku narobił sobie nowych wrogów. Dzisiaj czeka nas kolejny dzień wyzwań! Kto zbliży się do finału, a kto odpadnie? Zostańcie z nami i oglądajcie...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a. *czołówka* *pokój dziewczyn, dawny domek Szybkich Pum* '''Courtney: Nigdzie jej nie ma! Gwen: '''*budzi się* Czego nie ma znowu? '''Bridgette: Kilka odcinków temu, Courtney otrzymała od Duncana czaszkę...z jakimś napisem. Zgubiła ją i sądzi, że to tutaj. Gwen: '''*zaspana* A nie wynosiłaś jej gdzieś? Dużo się działo podczas tych dni, tyle wyzwań było. '''Gwen (PZ): Tak, próbowałam wygonić Courtney na dwór. Do chyba północy, szorowałam z Owenem i Trentem scenę. *pokój chłopców, dawny domek Szybkich Pum* Geoff: '''Cody, ziom... '''Cody: '''Ja ci mówię, dzisiaj wszystko wyznam Gwen. Nie może tak być, że znów powróci do Trenta. To by było bez sensu. '''Duncan: '''Skoro tak ci na niej zależy, to czemu nie pomogłeś jej wczoraj sprzątać sceny? Byś zabłysł w jej oczach! '''Cody: '''Duncan! To jest myśl! Będę ją wyręczać, na pewno wtedy ją zdobędę. Genialny! '''Duncan (PZ): Nie chodziło mi dokładnie o to, ale...jak Cody chce z siebie robić idiotę na oczach Gwen, to niech robi. *pokój chłopców, dawny domek Wyjących Wilków* *Owen i Trent śpią* Alejandro: '''*budzi się* Czy Owen musi tak chrapać? Już wolałbym spać z Sierrą. '''Owen: *przez sen* Nie! To nie ja ukradłem pączki! Przysięgam. Alejandro: Okej...*wyciąga spod poduszki czaszkę* Pora zająć się tym. *pokój dziewczyn, dawny domek Szybkich Pum* Sierra: '''Cóż, nie jest tak źle. Przynajmniej nikt nie hałasuję... *rozgląda się* Ale nie ma za bardzo z kim pogadać. *łapie się za brzuch* W dodatku duża ilość czekoladek, nie była dobrym pomysłem. '''Sierra (PZ): Mogłam mamie je wysłać. Od wielu lat jest fanką Chris'a. *Chef bije w bębny* Duncan: '''*wychyla się przez okno* Co jest? '''Owen: Przyjechali po mnie! Przepraszam! Zjadłem te pączki! Chris: Wyłazić z domków! Nie spać, wyzwanie jest! Alejandro: I gotowe! *podrzuca czaszkę* *przed domkami* Chris: '''Obozowicze, w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu będziecie poszukiwać jaj różnych ptaków. '''Duncan (PZ): Czy to jest nawiązanie do piątego sezonu? Mam tylko nadzieję, że Chris nie będzie znów mnie nagrywać jak mi się przypadkiem uroni łezka! Oczywiście...tam było udawane. Chris: '''Na wyspie, wypuściliśmy parę okazów. Należą do nich - pawie, orły, papugi, łabędzie oraz...kury. Ten kto pierwszy przyniesie pięć jajek, oczywiście w nienaruszonym stanie - zdobędzie nietykalność. '''Bridgette: A czy te jajka zostaną oddane do gniazd? Chris: Może tak, może nie. Zobaczymy. Bridgette (PZ): '''Trudno będzie, ponieważ matki mogą odrzucić jajka. Jak poczują zapach człowieka. '''Chris: Gniazda rozłożyliśmy w różnych częściach wyspy. Więc start! Alejandro: Chris! A jaka będzie nagroda, poza nietykalność. Chris: '''Wiedziałem, że o to spytacie. Osoba, która zwycięży będzie mogła wybrać uczestnika na którego też nie będzie można zagłosować oraz...dostaną bilety na sztuke, w której udział wezmę mła! '''Gwen (PZ): Jak ta sztuka będzie się nazywać - Chris w opałach? Chef: Macie też śniadanka! *rzuca im kanapki* Owen: *zjada ją* Ta kanapka miała jakiś dziwny posmak, czy dodał Chef do niej salcesonu? Chef: '''Oczywiście! '''Chef (PZ): '''Tak naprawdę to były zmielone dżdżownice. Rarytas. '''Chris: Start! Courtney: Na północ, Duncan? Duncan: Czytasz mi w myślach, księżniczko. Alejandro (PZ): '''To w takim razie za nimi. '''Geoff: '''Co robisz, Bridge? '''Bridgette: *zakrywa dłonie chusteczkami* Jaja nie mogę mieć zapachu ludzkiego, inaczej matki je nie zechcą. Trent: Gwen! Razem szukamy? Gwen: Jasne, nie ma problemu. Cody: Pozwól droga pani, że pomogę. *bierze od Gwen koszyk* Owen: Sierra, czy chciałabyś... Sierra: '''*bije go koszykiem* Nie. '''Owen (PZ): Chciałem być miły. Ale jak ona nie chcę, to nie będę się narzucać. *jakiś czas później, przy wodospadzie znajdują się Duncan i Courtney. Alejandro śledzi ich* Courtney: '''Spójrz Duncan! Przy wodospadzie jest gniazdo...łabędzi. '''Duncan: '''Ja to załatwię. *podchodzi do gniazda, a łabędzie na niego syczą i jeden prawie gryzie chłopaka* '''Duncan: '''Myślicie, że z wami sobie nie poradzę? *słychać jego krzyki, a Courtney patrzy się zmartwiona* '''Duncan: '''Stój tam! Mam sytuację pod kontrolą! Au! '''Alejandro: Witaj Courtney. Courtney: Alejandro! Widzę, że ty też przyszłeś po jaja łabędzi. Alejandro: Duncan nie umie się z nimi obchodzić, pozwól że ci zademonstruje jak to się robi. *podchodzi do gniazda. Łabędzie widząc go, zostawiają Duncana i patrzą się zachwycone na niego.* Duncan (PZ): '''Jak już mówiłem, miałem sytuacje pod kontrolą! *zabiera dwa jaja i podchodzi do Courtney* '''Courtney: Przy kolejnym gnieździe, to ja idę po jaja. *Alejandro bierze jajo i idzie za parą* *środek lasu, Bridgette i Geoff* Geoff: '''Słyszysz to samo, co ja? *z krzaków wychodzi paw* '''Bridgette: Jaki piękny samiec. Pewnie w krzakach jest samica. Geoff: Odwrócę uwagę pawia, ty się zajmij jajkami. *Geoff udaje pawia, a paw patrzy się na niego zdziwiony* *Bridgette zagląda w krzaki i zauważa śpiącą samice, zabiera dwa jajka* Bridgette: Spokojnie moja droga, później oddam ci te jajka. *Bridgette podchodzi do Geoff'a* Bridgette: '''Co ty robisz, Skarbie? '''Geoff: '''Udaję pawia! *macha ogonem zrobionym z liścia* *plaża, Sierra* '''Sierra: '''Mój...brzuch...niedobrze... *upada na piasek* '''Sierra: Czyżby to był...? *patrzy w górę* Orzeł! Może doprowadzi mnie do gniazda. *biegnie za orłem, który ląduje w gnieździe na jednym z drzew* *Sierra z trudem wspina się* Sierra: '''No orzełku, oddawaj jedno jajo. *zabiera jajo i ucieka* '''Sierra (PZ): '''Nazwę ciebie...hmm...Leshawna! *dorysowuje jajku uśmiech* *okolice jaskiń niedźwiedzi, Owen* '''Owen: '''Cip cip cip...ptaszunie. Chodźcie do wujka Owena. *potyka się o kure* '''Owen: Kurczaczku ty mój! *podnosi kure do góry, a ta go dziobie* Au! Niedobra kura, a teraz zaprowadź mnie do jajek. Owen (PZ): Kury są lepsze...na talerzu. *klif, Trent, Gwen i Cody* Gwen: '''I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wtedy spadliście na podłogę, kiedy fani was nie złapali? '''Trent: '''Nie bolało. '''Cody: Dokładnie tak, podłoga była miękka. Trent: Cody, ty płakałeś. Cody: '''Skądże. *patrzy do góry* Patrzcie! Na domku Chris'a jest jakieś gniazdo. *podchodzą bliżej* '''Trent: '''Papugi. '''Cody: To po trzy jajka idę. Gwen: Cody, nie trzeba...mogę sama iść po jajko. *ziewa* Cody: '''Nie moja droga! Ty i Trent jesteście zaspani, jeszcze spadniecie z dachu. *próbuje wejść na dach* Ktoś mnie podsadzi? '''Trent: Przypomina mi się koncert, gdzie musieliśmy wspinać się na scene. Cody (PZ): Co go tak wzięło na wspomnienia'' Porażkowych Braci''? Oni już nie wrócą, rozpadli się. Ale nie dlatego, że się pokłóciliśmy. Justin dostał propozycje od jakiejś agencji modeli w Tokio i tam pojechał. Harold skupił się na solowej karierze, zaś Trent postanowił się wyciszyć...po pewnym incydencie...no dobra, pokłóciliśmy się. Trent (PZ): Porażkowi Bracia też rozpadli się przez mój konflikt z Codym. Napisałem nową piosenkę...opowiadała o chłopaku, który tęsknił za swoją poprzednią miłością. Cody się domyślił o kogo chodzi, ale to nigdy nie ujrzało światła dziennego. *Cody wspina się na dach i odpędza papugi* Cody: Sio! Sio! *Trent idzie mu pomóc, razem odpędzają ptaki i zabierają jajka* Cody: Sam bym sobie poradził. To miało być dla Gwen. *chowają jajka do koszy* *w tym samym czasie, Owen ucieka przed kogutem* Owen: '''Panie kogucie! Ja nie zrobię z pańskiego syna...albo córki jajecznicy! Zostaw mnie! '''Geoff: '''Więc Owen znalazł miejsce, gdzie są kurze jaja. *Bridgette i Geoff idą w przeciwnym kierunku* *las, Courtney i Duncan znajdują pawie gniazdo* '''Alejandro: '''Pawy to piękne stworzenia, samce imponują samicą swoimi barwnymi ogonami. Ale...ja tego nie potrzebuję. *mruga do Courtney* '''Duncan (PZ): '''Gdyby na tym polegało wyzwanie, bym go obrzucił jajami. '''Alejandro: '''Przy okazji Courtney. *pokazuje jej czaszkę* To nie twoje? Znalazłem to w okolicach domków. Użyj lustra aby odczytać. '''Courtney: '''Dziękuję Alejandro. Ale zaraz...skąd wiedziałeś, że to moje. Nie jest podpisane. '''Alejandro: Nie ważne, anielico. *bierze jajko i biegnie w swoją stronę* *Sierra bez problemu zdobywa jajo papugi, Geoff i Bridgette zdobywają jaja kury oraz łabędzia, a Cody zdobywa jajo orła dla Gwen, jednak ta jest zajęta rozmowami z Trentem* Cody (PZ): '''Co jest?! Trent nic nie robi, a tylko jemu czas poświęca. '''Gwen: '''Cody, pozwól że ja teraz zbiorę swoje jajka. Jeszcze zostały trzy ptaki. '''Cody: Nie trzeba, ja to załatwię. Ty się nie przemęczaj. *Duncan zdobywa jaja papugi* Duncan: Łatwizna, mogli się bardziej postarać. Courtney: Przynajmniej nic cie nie podziobało. *bierze od niego jedno jajko* Duncan: '''Przynajmniej nie ma Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''To jajko papużek nierozłączek. '''Duncan: '''A co z ciebie taki ornitolog się zrobił? '''Alejandro: '''Może trochę grzeczniej. Mam dla was jajka orła. *podaje Courtney jedno, a jajko Duncana prawie upuszcza* '''Courtney: '''Jeśli myślisz, że założysz z nami sojusz za jajka, to się mylisz. '''Alejandro: Ale ja to robię z dobroci serca. Courtney (PZ): *śmieje się* Dobroci serca! Duncan (PZ): Dobroci serca?! Ten to opowiada dobre żarty! *las, Cody odłączył się od Trenta i Gwen* Cody: '''Znajdę resztę jaj i Gwen wkońcu zobaczy, że jestem jej wart! *inna strona lasu* '''Trent: '''Cóż, jesteśmy sami. Jednak...czemu Cody taki jest nachalny? '''Gwen: Wciąż się we mnie kocha. Ale tłumaczyłam, że nie jestem zainteresowana. A to podlizywanie mnie drażni. *wzdycha* Jestem zainteresowana kimś innym, pewnie wiesz o kogo chodzi. Trent: '''Pewnie o mnie, co? '''Gwen: Bingo kolego. Trent: Ja tobą też jestem. Ale mam nadzieję, że wszystkiego nie zniszczę, jak w drugim sezonie. Gwen: Dlatego po tym sezonie, trzymamy się od reality show z daleka. *oboje się śmieją, następnie patrzą się sobie w oczy i całują* Trent (PZ): Całuje świetnie, tak jak kiedyś. Gwen (PZ): Wspomnienia powracają. Cody: Mam te jaja paw...co się tutaj wyprawia?! *Gwen i Trent odsuwają się od siebie* Cody: '''Ja tutaj poświęcam się, zabieram jaja, a wy się macie czelność całować?! '''Trent: Stary, spokojnie. Cody: Milcz! To przez ciebie Porażkowi bracia się rozpadli! Napisałem piosenke o swojej trwającej miłości do Gwen, mimo że wiedziałeś dobrze że ja się w niej kocham! Gwen: '''Cody, nie rób scen. Tłumaczyłam ci, że ja ciebie tylko lubię...jak przyjaciela. '''Cody: '''Jak to mogliście mi zrobić? *rzuca dwa jajka pawia o ziemię* Do zobaczenia na ceremonii! *przed domkami* '''Chris: '''A kto tu pierwszy przybył? Alejadro! Zdobyłeś wszystkie jajka. *liczy* Masz szczęście, dzisiaj nie odpadniesz. *Owen przybywa poturbowany drugi* '''Owen: '''Ptaki...są...tylko...dobre...na talerzu. *upada* *trzeci przybywają Geoff i Bridgette* '''Bridgette: Rzadne z naszych jaj nie ma naszego zapachu, teraz tylko je oddać rodzicom. *czwarci przybywają Duncan i Courtney* Duncan: Jak Alejandro zdąrzył nas wyprzedzić? *piąci przybywają Gwen i Tren, trzymają się za ręcę* Courtney: Czy ja dobrze widzę? Bridgette: Gwen i Trent... Geoff: '''Są parą?! '''Owen: Gratuluję Trent! *unosi kciuka do góry* *przybywa Sierra, a ostatni Cody* Chris: '''Pewnie wiadomo, kto wygrał. Wyzwanie wygrał Alejandro i może wybrać osobę, która nie odpadnie. '''Alejandro: Wybieram...Courtney. Duncan (PZ): '''Że co?! '''Chris: Przygotujcie się na wielkie widowisko. Zaś resztę, widzę na ceremonii. Gwen: '''Cody... '''Cody: '''Nic nie mów! Nigdy nie będę dla ciebie idealny! *odchodzi i obdarowuje Trenta smutnym spojrzeniem* '''Cody (PZ): '''Teraz ta gra nie ma sensu. *wieczór, ceremonia eliminacyjna* '''Chris: Zabawa w ornitologów potrafi zmęczyć, prawda uczestnicy? A ile emocji przynieść! Podliczyłem głosy...pianki otrzymują. Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Sierra oraz Gwen. Zostali Cody i Trent. No Trent, jesteś zagrożony bo ukradłeś koledze laskę, którą był zainteresowany. Gwen: '''Ale ja Cody'm nie! '''Chris: A ty Cody, jesteś zagrożony bo nie mogłeś znieść decyzji Gwen i Trenta, w dodatku byłeś nie miły dla osób, które je broniły. *sceny przed ogniska* Bridgette: *odkłada jaja papug* Trzymajcie się. Geoff: '''*trzyma ją* Teraz tylko kury, chyba się wyrobimy przed ogniskiem. '''Cody: Nie okazujcie tak swojej miłości, to jest obrzydliwe! Geoff: '''Stary, o co chodzi? '''Bridgette: Gwen dawała ci... Cody: '''Zamknij się! *kopie koszyk i odchodzi* *Bridgette i Geoff patrzą się na niego zszokowani* *Duncan przed domkami, ryje coś nożykiem w drzwiach* '''Cody: '''Dzięki Duncan! Twoje rady tylko spowodowały, że się zbłaźniłem! *rzuca w niego kamieniem, ale Duncan robi unik* *koniec scen* '''Chris: Więc ostatnią piankę otrzymuje...Trent! Cody, wypadasz z wyspy. Cody: *wstaje* Należy mi się, wybaczcie że tak was potraktowałem. A co do was Trent i Gwen...najważniejsze, że jesteście szczęśliwi. Życzę wam powodzenia. Geoff: Spoko ziom. Bridgette: '''Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego na mnie nakrzyczałeś, ale okej. '''Duncan: Słyszałem gorsze rzeczy. Trent: Dzięki Cody. Gwen: '''Trzymaj się tam. *Cody idzie do portu* '''Sierra (PZ): '''Ja tam głosowałam na Owena. W dodatku mam nowe koleżanki! *pokazuje jajka z domalowanymi uśmiechami* Leshawna, Beth, Katie, Heather oraz Izzy! '''Owen (PZ): Ja głosowałem na Sierre...boję się jej. Chris: '''To ja teraz pędzę, przedstawienie zaraz się rozpocznię, a ja muszę się przebrać! *scena, Alejandro i Courtney siedzą przed nią* '''Chris: *przebrany za Chefa* Chris, czy muszę ciągle ci przynosić kawę? Chef: '''*przebrany za Chrisa* Oczywiście, bo jesteś moim służącym. Ale największymi służącymi są stażyści! '''Alejandro: Jaka szmira. Za to mógłbym patrzeć się na ciebie całą noc. Courtney: '''*odsuwa się* Skup się na przedstawieniu. '''Courtney (PZ): '''Najchętniej bym sobie poszła, ale niestety trzeba było skorzystać z nagrody. Eh, czemu akurat mnie wybrał? '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Jak tylko przeczyta to, co jest napisane na czasce to się do mnie przekona. '''Stażysta: Hej! Z tej strony stażysta, którego mieliście okazje poznać w poprzednim odcinku! Pozostało ich tylko dziewięciu, ale co ich jutro czeka? Zostańcie z Totalną Porażką na wyspie McLean'a! Chris: * ze sceny* Nic nie potrafisz! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało dziesięć osób. *Jest to pierwszy raz z serii, gdzie Chris lub Chef nie kończą odcinka. *Zostają wspomniani Harold, Justin, mama Sierry, Izzy i Heather. **Izzy i Heather w niedosłownym znaczeniu. *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do jednego z odcinków piątego sezonu. Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki